TE:BD: Spotlight Exrta 1  Ash Vanguard
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: *Takes place during the Middle of the 2nd Shadow Rage War and 4 years afterward*  During the wake of the 2nd Shadow Rage War while the forces of both Planet Terra and Exia fought Father's forces on two fronts.


Terra Earth Blaze Drive: Spotlight Exrta 1 - Ash Vanguard

Opening Theme: Blaze out by Psychic Lover

Link:

Takes place during the Middle of the 2nd Shadow Rage War and 4 years afterward 

During the wake of the 2nd Shadow Rage War while the forces of both Planet Terra and Exia fought Father's forces on two fronts. The Marines of Neo Earth have been sent to the home of Blue Guard Commander Rift Vanguard. From there they have aducted Rift's 12 year old son Ash.

Hopeing to break the Blue Guard spirit the Marines have taken Young Ash to Sabaody Archipelago where he was to be sold into slavery by The World Nobles

However the Neo Earth Rebellion lead by a Young Leader started a invasion at one of their many Auction Houses and free the slaves.

The Commander looked at young Vanguard and said "You don't seem to be from around here, What's your name?"

Ash quickly answered "It's Ash, Ash Vangurd my father is Rift Vangurd Commander of the Blue Guard Unit back on my home planet Terra."

"Commander I interogated one of the auction owner he said that the Marines have aducted this Mobian boy from home while his Father and his Unit been fighting a war on Exia Earth." Said one of the Rebel Soldiers

"So this was a attempt to discourage the Blue Guard Unit." The Commander said

"Sir is there a way for me to return home everyone back home must be thinking that I been killed or something." Ash asked

"Since Zeke have formed a Barrier around our planet allowing only the Marines to go in and out of Neo Earth while at the same keeping others to entering. We been working on a means to make contact with Exia Earth and your home Planet Terra but it'll take us about 4 years to do so." The Commander expained

"So I'm stuck on his Planet until then huh" Ash said

"Fear not young Vanguard, I have the means to send a message to someone I know from the Red Guard Unit, they'll inform your father of what happine." said the Commander

"What now Commander?" asked one of the Rebel Soldiers

"We'll take Ash Vanguard to our base." The Commander said

Since they Freed Him Ash Vanguard have been adding the Neo Earth Rebels in their fight agianst Zeke and his forces while at the same time helping the tech handlers work on the Space Bridge that will allow him to return him.

4 years has passed since Ash now a Teenager return to the Rebels underwater base as he enters the center of the base. He noticed a crowd

"Hey what's with this gathering?" Ash said

"Ash you're back, It's the Commander, during another raid on one of the Slave Auction Houses Admiral Akainu struck the Commander from behind just as he did to Gol D Rogers's son" said one of the Rebels

"He's dead? How did this happine?" Ash asked

"Admiral Akainu knew that the Commander is willing to risk his own life to safe those slaves." Captain Burnland explained

One of the Upset Rebel Soldiers slams his hands on the table "It's over, Zeke won and we lost!"

Ash picks up the Commander's White Fang Sword "Zeke hadn't won yet!"

Captain Burnland turn towarded Ash "Ash what are you saying?"

"You rebels have recused me when I was about to sold into slavery. I'm going to return the debt to you all and especially to your Commander and become your new commander" Ash said

"You would do that for us" one of the Rebels said

"My father tought me to always return a repay my debts." Ash said

"Very well Ash Vanguard of Planet Terra you're now the new leader of the Neo Earth Resistance." said Captain Burnland

And so Ash Vangurd became the new commander of the Neo Earth Resistance Force. And during his battles he met the Straw Hats and ask for their help in recusing a Shaymin Girl named Tambala.

With the Space Bridge nearly completed Ash told the Straw Hats to planet Terra where she'll be safe, Month later it'll be Ash's turn to return to his home World but he's not going alone he have hand picked 4 of his best comraids to come with him. 

To be continue

Cast

Andrew Francis As Ash Vanguard  
>Brad McDonald as Young Ash Vanguard<br>Yuri Lowenthal as Rebel Commander  
>Eric Vale as Captain Burnland<p> 


End file.
